Another Point of View
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: I know everyone does these, but please read and review! I don't care if I care flames


**Disclaimer****: I don't own LOST, but I wish I did so then I could make it understandable!! **

XxXx

Bracken opened her eyes and looked at the pale blue sky riddled with flames from the airplane. She looked over and saw something red on the sand. She was dazed, not only from being thrown out of the airplane, but because something hurt. She lifted her hand to try to wipe away her tears but met something hot and wet. It stung and searing pain shot through her body. Tears quickly bubbled into her eyes as the pain overcame her. The metallic smell hit her nose and she started to feel woozy. She never had been that great with blood. She remembered one thing before she had blacked out, a man standing over her with something in his hand, saying something inaudible.

XxXx

Bracken opened her eyes for a split second before shutting them again. "Good, you're awake. I need you to keep your eyes open for me, you might have a concussion and I need to make sure that there isn't anything wrong," a deep voice said, covering her like velvet. "Could you sit up for me? I need to finish stitching the cut on your head up." She sat up a few inches and looked at him. "There you go. Thanks."

"No problem," she said hoarsely. "What happened?"

"A few hours out, we hit major turbulence. A few minutes later, I blacked out." Bracken nodded. Everything flashed before her eyes.

XxXx

Bracken sighed and pulled her iPod out of her pocket. She put her earbuds into her ear and turned the music up. "Hey, Bracken?" her older brother asked.

"What?!" she snapped. Aidan stared into her dark green eyes with his own crystal blue ones. She looked away quickly and went to her music.

"Never mind," he said gruffly. Bracken had to check herself from now on. They left Australia early because of her. Aidan was sitting next to her because he was supposed to watch her "anger problems." She couldn't believe that through everything, it was still her fault. She heard a faint screeching coming from the back of the plane she turned around and saw that the back of plane had completely come off. Aidan had a mask around his mouth but looked limp. She grabbed one of them from above her and then looked at her father. He wasn't there; he had been ripped from his seat with the force of the air. Bridget was sitting in the seat next to where he had been with tears streaming down her face. Bracken looked back at Aidan and choked back a scream when she saw that he hadn't moved at all.

XxXx

"What's your name?" the man asked her. She broke out of her trance.

"Bracken Hollister. Yours?"

"Jack. Did you have any family on the plane?" She nodded silently.

"A brother, my dad and my step mom. You?"

"Nope. I was bringing someone back though."

"What were you? A police officer?"

"No, I'm a spinal surgeon. It's a very demanding line of work."

"Really?" she asked, laughing. Jack nodded. Bracken looked away.

"You miss 'em?" Jack asked. Bracken shook her head. "How do you not miss them?"

"Because I wasn't really into the family scene." Bracken said. Jack nodded and leaned forward to bite the string that he had sewed her cut up with.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five since June. Why? What does it matter?"

"Just wondering. You seem a little young to have a rift with your parents." Bracken's eyes narrowed as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Thanks so much for your help doctor, but I really should be going," she said coldly. Her green eyes matched the ice that had covered her body. Her chest was heaving up and down as she stalked away from him. She didn't know why she was so bothered by someone telling her that she was too young to have a fight with her parents. Maybe it was because she really did think that no one could be too young to have a fight. That man had probably been in a psych ward and was too crazy to actually help someone. Wouldn't that be great? She had just been helped by a crazy man that was trying to be a shrink! She could feel the tears swarming into her eyes. She blinked and they were gone for the moment. She looked around and saw the after-affects of the crash. There was a pregnant woman standing on the beach, there was a man staring at his child, a heavy-set man gathering food in the sunset. She couldn't believe how the after-affects could seem so normal. They could seem so just, so right. She couldn't believe that she was the only one left in her family!

.

XxXx

**A/N: I hope you liked this. I felt like maybe it would be cool to start one of these for myself. Sorry it was so short. I'll make the chapters longer next time!**


End file.
